vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
VS Battles Wiki
|-|Visitors= Welcome! The purpose of this wiki is to index the statistics of characters from a wide variety of different fictional franchises. Here is a list of pages that are useful to become acquainted with: *Character Profiles *Fictional Franchises *Important Pages *Terms *Powers and Abilities *Disclaimer GokuSet_2.png|link=:Category:Anime Harryset_2.png|link=:Category:Book_Verses BenSet_2.png|link=:Category:Cartoons Superset_2.png|link=:Category:Comicbooks Marioset_2.png|link=:Category:Games ScpSet_2.png|link=:Category:Internet Haruhiset_2.png|link=:Category:Light_Novels Luffyset_2.png|link=:Category:Manga Vaderset_2.png|link=:Category:Movies GorillazSet_2.png|link=:Category:Music Drsetf_2.png|link=:Category:TV_Series Sabsab_2.png|link=:Category:Visual_Novel_Verses Here are some important pages to read in order to understand our system: *Tiering System *Tiering System Explanation Page *Higher-Dimensional Existence *Beyond-Dimensional Existence *Composite Hierarchies *Universe *Multiverse *Omnipotence *Reality - Fiction Interaction. |-|Members= It is greatly appreciated if you help out by reporting rule violations in this thread, and if it does not gain attention, report the incident directly to the VS Battles staff. Also, please note that violating a rule in another's turn does not allow exemption, for example: breaking a rule because "the other member broke the rules as well" is not an acceptable excuse. *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Discussion Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Valid reasons for contributions and power-scaling should be displayed, and if possible, calculation links for feats. Help to fix grammar or page structure errors, and to reword crude language is highly appreciated. Take note that, due to considerable problems with trolls and vandals, it is automatically required that our members wait for 4 days after first creating an account before they are able to edit, and they must also have a confirmed email address. For the same reason, regular members are not able to replace existing images with new ones that share the same title, and should preferably take care to name them as something that is not generic to be able to . Absolutely do not click on any random links from suspicious users. You could potentially access content that contains dangerous malware, or tracks your IP address and location. If you are uncertain, please use this page to verify that the links are not dangerous. Also, make sure to read Fandom's terms of use. Their staff members are extremely vigilant at enforcing them. We do have a content filter in place that prevents our members from posting various ethnic, sexist, and religious slur words, but please still try to be extremely careful to avoid them (including misspelled versions, with separated letters, or even by quoting somebody else) or the Fandom staff might globally block you for very long periods of time. You have to be extra careful in the wiki chat, which does not have a slur filter in place. Thank you for your cooperation, and your help to improve this wiki. *Standard Format for Character Profiles *Standard Format for Verse Pages *Standard Format for Weapon Profiles *Standard Format for Civilization Profiles *Standard Format for Powers and Abilities *Standard Format for Category Names *Common editing mistakes For general discussions, and match-ups of various sorts, you can visit . If you need help from the staff, you can use the following options: *For profile content revision requests, go to this board, and specify the series and topic within the title (for example: "One Piece: Luffy Downgrade"), but make sure to first check if a certain topic has been handled previously. Since the search function does not work properly, you can visit the profile page of a concerned specific character, or verse/franchise/fiction, and check the "See more discussions" link at the bottom right corner of the page for tagged related topics. This usually works more easily. *If a specific important feat for a notable franchise needs to be calculated to properly scale one, or preferably several, characters, you can ask about it here. But our staff has limited time and resources, so strictly do so if the calculation is very important. Also, please read the following pages regarding how to do more straightforward calculations on your own before imposing on our staff members: **Calculation Guide **Calculations **Calculations Introduction and References **Aim Dodging **Black Hole feats in fiction **Calc Stacking **Celestial Body Feats **Cinematic Time **Cloud Calculations **Earthquake Calculations **Earthquake Power Chart **Environmental Destruction **Explosion Radius/Area **Explosion Speed Calculations **Explosion Yield Calculations **Gravitational Binding Energy **Inverse Square Law **Kinetic Energy feats **Laser/Light Beam Dodging Feats **Lightning Feats **Mass-energy conversion feats **Mountain and Island level requirements **Multipliers **Projectile Dodging Feats **Storm Calculations *You can also read through the References for Common Feats page, if it is a generic feat that may not need to be calculated. *To post your own calculations, you are required to go to your personal message wall, select the "Blog" folder, and then click the "Create blog post" button. *You should always ask our calculation group members to check if any new important calculations are acceptable to use for scaling character statistics, whether by commenting in content revision threads that link to calculations hosted by external sites, or in the blog posts mentioned above. This can be done in the official Calculations Evaluations thread. *Some other official policy pages: **Canon **Crossovers **Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics **Reality Equalization **Timeless Voids Standards *If you find pages that are severely lacking in proper statistics justifications, have poor formatting, are stubs that are almost empty of content, or are otherwise unacceptable by our wiki's standards, you can visit this forum thread to ask if they should be deleted. *If you find locked pages that simply need to have their grammar and structures improved, you can go here to ask for help. *To request that a certain locked profile image is replaced, or that a new one is added, visit this thread. *If you need to make a render of a profile image, visit this thread, or read this page to learn how to do so yourself. *To request that the wiki staff add conclusive match-up thread results to locked profile pages, visit this thread. *If you want to remove versus threads, that are outdated or stomp matches, from profiles that are administrator-protected, visit this thread. *To suggest general wiki improvements, visit this thread. *To request translations of small text segments that are important for improving the accuracy of our wiki profiles, visit this forum thread. If you are willing to help out with translations, please write down your username in this page. *For important staff requests that are not covered by the above specialized topics or forums, you can visit this thread. *You can also directly contact the managing staff, but please avoid disturbing us unless it concerns something reasonably important. *If you are extremely knowledgeable about a certain fictional franchise, and are willing to help out with resolving forum threads concerning it, you can write down your username in this list. *You can visit the VS Battles Glossary page, to overview terms that are recurrently used within this wiki. *If you experience problems with receiving notifications from a part of your followed discussions threads, please visit this page for advice. We are looking for new members to be a part of our Calculation Group, and would appreciate help from the community to find competent and reliable people. Feel free to contact us with any potential member suggestions (including yourself) that you have in mind. Previous results. Category:Browse Category:Main Page